The main objective of this two-year study is to investigate the effects of socioeconomic change in the 1930s on family and life patterns to old age, using longitudinal data on the parent generation (birthdates, 1890-1910) in the well-known Guidance Study at the Institute of Human Development, Berkeley. Annual data on the parents were collected from 1928-29 to the end of World War II, and four out of five members of the original sample were followed to the postwar era. Longitudinal research during Year 1 investigated the long-term effects of Depression hardship in the lives of the Berkeley women, and explored linking variables in family economics, kinship, marriage, and health through the 1930s. This research will be extended to the Berkeley men, with exploration of the differential effect of the Depression on husband and wife in a sample of intact marriages. This analysis provides an essential context for examining the relation between the aged Berkeley parents and their middle-aged children, as viewed in relation to the hard times of the 1930s. Year 2 will focus on intergenerational patterns--sentiment and social support, health and developmental course. The multivariate analysis involves confirmatory factor analysis and structural equation models in subgroup comparisons.